An electronic device is provided with a Printed Circuit Board (PCB)as a main board,which is formed in various shapes. On the PCB, various electronic components (electronic function groups) is mounted so as to execute various functions of the electronic device. The electronic components may generate various harmful radio waves (e.g., electromagnetic waves). In addition, as the electronic device is provided with high performance electronic components, the surface temperature of the electronic device increases due to the heat generated by the electronic components.
A method of coating paint on a PCB by EMI spraying or vacuum deposition, or a method of mounting one or more shield cans in order to shield one or more electronic components mounted on the PCB, has been mainly used in order to shield the harmful radio waves described above. In addition, for example, a heat sink, a heat dissipation pad, or a heat dissipation sheet has been applied to an electronic component mounted on the PCB in order to dissipate the heat generated from the electronic component.